7 Years Later
by never.in.time
Summary: Aria Montgomery finaly comes back to Rosewood 7 Years after her graduation, wich is also the day she lost the love of her live. At the airport she bumps into someone familiar but she can t really remember the mistery man. What happens when she remembers? And what will she tell Grace, her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog: 3years after graduation**

Here I am: sitting in my dorm room, staring at my brand new phone. I take it and dial the familiar number. HIS number. I can´t count the times I almost called him. I close my phone again. After a few minutes of thinking I say "Screw it!" and dial the number again. He picks up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" I don´t say anything. I just can´t. After a few seconds he talks again

"Hello? Is there anyone?" This time I am a little more calm and answer him.

"Hi. Is this Ezra Fitz?" a single 4tear is running down my cheek silently now.

"Yes. But who are you again? I don´t think I got your name." Now I was REALLY crying. And he must have heard it.

"Oh my god. Are you okay? Did I say something wrong? Or did I do something?" he rambled. He was still the same. Always blaming himself.

"No… I´m fine." I lied. I was sobbing now. "I need you Ezra!" He seemed to think.

"Okay. I´m here for you. But you have to tell me who you are or I can´t help you if I don´t know who you are."

"I am so sorry… again. For everything." In the background Ezra hears something cry. Was that… a baby? He quickly puts that thought away and answered quickly.

"You don´t have to be sorry for anything… I think."

"Ezra, I can´t do this. I´m sorry." Aria said and ended the call, still sobbing.

At the other end of the line sat a very confused Ezra. He thought of the whole conversation again. `Was that. Oh my god. Was that ARIA? HIS Aria? THE Aria who never cried in front of anyone? If it was, what did this call mean? And what was that in the background? It couldn´t have been her` and with that he concentrates on his lesson planning, while Aria continues to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years after graduation:

I, Aria Montgomery, am back in Rosewood. 7 years after graduation. I hadn´t been here ever since. I talked to the girls on the phone and they visited me in Iceland but I never came back to Rosewood.

The airport was crowded and I pushed my way through the crowd. Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I said but didn´t look up to see who I bumped into.

"None taken. It was my fault. I wasn´t paying attention to where I was going."

"I wasn´t either." I finally looked up to his face just to see him checking me out. I blushed but couldn´t help checking him out too. He looked kind of familiar.

"So where did you come from?" he asked me just to make small talk.

"Iceland. I´ve lived over there for the last seven years. For college and stuff."

"Wow. I´m impressed. I´ve spend some time in Reykjavik but college in Iceland? Wasn´t it hard?"

"Yeah it was. But I guess not harder than over here. The college offered me a full scholarship and I couldn´t say no. I would have stayed longer but I got a job offer here in Rosewood. So I decided to come back. … My parents are glad I´m back too." I had to grin a little bit at the last part.

He smiled at me and opened his mouth as if to say something. In that second I heard the most beautiful voice in the whole world call me. I turned around and opened my arms just in time for her to jump in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra´s POV:

„Wow! I´m impressed. I´ve spend some time in Reykjavik. But … College over there? Wasn´t it hard?" I was surprised but I was actually interested in her answer. I wasn´t really interested in anything anyone said in years. 7 years to be exact. Not since the love of my live. Not since HER. The woman in front smiled a little bit. She reminded me of HER in so many ways. It is crazy. Wait. It couldn´t be HER, right?

She pulled me out of my thoughts as she spoke again. "Yeah. But not too hard. I would have stayed longer but I got a job offer so I decided to come back to Rosewood. My parents are glad I´m back too." She chuckles a bit at the last part and I smile. She reminds me of HER way too much.

I open my mouth to say something but close it again just seconds later. I see a little girl run over to us and scream "MOMMY!" The woman has a huge smile on her face when she hears the voice and turns around just in time for the little girl to jump in her arms. The woman buries her pretty face in girl´s hair.

Suddenly I feel pain in my stomach. The woman has a daughter! What is wrong with me? At first I fall in love with a student, then I have a crush on a stranger with a daughter?! God. She is probably married.

I looked at the two of them again and smiled a little. It was just too cute. The little girl is adorable. And her mother… well she is gorgeous.

"I love you kiddo. … I missed you so much Grace!" " I missed you too mommy!" the little girl, Grace, answers. Then I see Ella Montgomery walk towards us. Crap. That was just what I needed right now. I need to find a way to get away. Quick.

"Hey bro! Over here!" my brother Wesley yelled. Thank god.

"It was nice to meet you. And I´m sorry for not looking where I was going earlier. I have to go. Bye." I manage to stutter out and practically ran towards Wes.

I couldn´t help but smile when she said "Bye! It was nice to meet you too." I take one of Wes´ suitcases and walked out of the airport. Not without a few glances back at the woman and her daughter. I can´t help but smile. Again. If I ever meet her again, I have to ask her out.

"Man! What the hell was that? You´re finally smiling again!"

"It was nothing."

"Dude I told you all ya need is a hot girl to get that slutty student of yours out of your head."

"Wes. Enough!" he grinned at me stupidly but left it with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria´s POV:

I was still smiling and cuddling with Grace when the man left, but I followed him with my eyes until he was out of the airport doors. That moment my mom, Ella walked over to Grace and me.

"Hey Aria! Sweetheart who was that guy?" I hugged her, Grace, who was still in my arms, screamed "Group hug!" and I laughed a little at her comment.

"No I don´t know, mom. Why?" she looks confused and … guilty? She quickly smiled at Grace and me.

"Oh … I just wondered." I looked at her and she seemed to know who it was. I stopped myself from asking, I mean I just met this guy like 5 minutes ago. Why should I care who he is? I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mom.

"God Aria. It is so good to see you. I haven´t seen you in Years!" she looked at me sadly but catched herself quickly, "You look beautiful honey." I smiled back at her and said "You don´t look so bad yourself!" teasingly.

"So … how is Mike?" we walked out of the airport while making small talk. I bought a house near my parents so the plan was to drop of my stuff at the house and drive to my parents´ place. Grace´ stuff was already at the house because she had spent the last two weeks with my parents while I packed up the rest of our belongings in Iceland. We soon pulled up my driveway and walk to the house. I open the door and turn on the lights. The first thing I see is a gigantic banner saying "Welcome back home!" and everyone sreams surprise. By everyone I mean Ella, Grace, Byron, Mike, Hanna and her fiancé Caleb, Emily with her girlfriend Samara (they made up after A was discovered and Maya died) and Spencer and Toby (they are married now) and much to my surprise a five year old boy who was attached to Spencer´s leg. She has DEFINITLY not told me about him! I would have to ask her why she didn´t later. Noel Kahn and Jason DiLaurentis were also there. What are two of my ex-boyfriends doing here? After I said hello to everyone, one after another left. Grace was playing with Toby and Spencer´s son the whole time. The girls and I made plans for the next day and soon they were gone too. That left me alone with my family to catch up. After another hour of talking they went too. Grace and I watched a movie and since I hadn´t had time to unpack my kitchen and for grocery shopping yet we ordered Chinese. Like I had done with Ezra so many times.

I really should stop thinking about him. I mean it had been SEVEN YEARS since our brake up and I had a boyfriend now! I put Grace to bed and went to bed too. I didn´t realize I went straight from thinking about Ezra to thinking about the airport guy until my thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my door. I opened and gasped as I saw who was at the door.

"…Jason?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra´s POV:

Wesley and I drove to my apartment in silence or making senseless small talk like `how have you been?` and `how´s your job going?`. At least he stopped talking about Aria and the woman from the airport. I started thinking again. Why was Ella there? I mean I work with her again at Rosewood High for almost two years now, but things are still awkward between us. We NEVER talk about Aria but I think she came around to the two of us. Mainly because Aria and I are over for seven years and I didn´t see her afterwards. And there I go again. Thinking about Aria. I mean seriously? Don´t I have better things to do? Obviously not.

Wes gave me a weird look. "What´s up man?" I asked him.

"You were off again daydreaming. I hope not bout that student again?" He knew me too well. I didn´t plan on telling him about Aria in the first place but he noticed that something was wrong. So he asked Hardy. When he was drunk. So he knows.

"No…" I lied to him and gave me a devious grin.

"Then you were thinking about that HOT airport girl? What was that anyways?" I shot him a death glare but decided to go along with it.

"I wasn´t watching where I was going and neither was she so we run into each other. Then we started talking and…" I didn´t got to finish my sentence because he started laughing.

"What´s so funny?"

"Seriously dude? You spend SEVEN YEARS pinning over some ex-high school student of yours and then just knock over some REALLY hot girl at the airport? Too bad I was there to interrupt. What were you guys talking about anyways?"

"Iceland."

"You kidding me? You talked about ICELAND? Why didn´t you ask her out?"

"Too soon man. I didn´t even know her name. And yes we talked about Iceland. She went to college there. " Wesley laughed again.

"You didn´t even ask for her name? You should really just turn around and let me talk to her!" That got him another death glare.

"I didn´t even have a chance to ask for her name. … her daughter came running over before I could ask."

"Dude! You sure was her daughter? Not the kid of a friend? Her nice? Her little sister?"

"I´m sure! Why would the kid of a friend, her nice or her sister call her "mommy"? It doesn´t take a genius to figure that one out!"

"Sorry." I never was as glad as I was now to pull into my mother´s driveway to drop him off.

"Thanks for the ride. But don´t think you´re off the hook! I will talk to you ´bout it some other time! Bye!" with that he was gone. I let out a breath I didn´t know I was holding and drove off to my apartment.

I had to get up early tomorrow. Faculty meeting at Rosewood High. Ugh! Mr. Tamborelli told me had a new teacher in the English department. I hope it is someone with passion for the subject so I can discuss books and authors. It gets boring with always the same people to discuss stuff with. I also heard that the new teacher is pretty young. And that who ever that is is also a published author. I always wanted to publish myself but never had the guts to do so. Aria would have pushed me to do it but then again. She is gone. Probably forever. I forbid myself to think about her now. I had to focus on teaching now.

I went to bed early.


End file.
